Switched Up
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: Yuri just wants to see Flynn. (Sequel to Homebound)


In ecstatic celebration of the announcement of ToV: Definitive Edition, a much later sequel to what was previously a oneshot, Homebound.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This has occasional language and underage drinking.

O

I still don't like parties, but they're a bit more bearable when you arrive with halfway-decent people.

It's been four years since we all met when I was, ironically, at a party that my stick-in-the-mud boyfriend Flynn begged me to meet him at. At the time, I thought he was simply using me as a getaway car in case of unwanted female attention. It's been a chronic problem of his.

But, looking back, I think he really was trying to get me to meet people besides him. I was somewhat of a loner throughout school. Shit, let's be honest, a total loner. That, however, changed (slightly).

O

Here we are now, still going to the same school, just the area's best college: Aspio University. We're both in our second year here, after two years of saving up at community college.

Unfortunately for me, a lot of other people from our town's high school end up going to AU, too. A fact I'm remorseful for right now.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a harsh voice jolts me from my dozing off in the middle of my light-filled dorm room, having daydreams about Flynn, who's been at a track meet all day (the things he had to do for scholarship grant money; I worked two jobs and had loans instead, because the day I get involved in a school activity would indeed be a frosty day in hell).

As I rub the sleep out of my eyes and mentally remind myself to close my door during future naps, I see an orange warning sign in the doorway. It was Flynn's stalker. Ugh. I guess since she was a freshmen when we were seniors, it would be about that time that she came to AU. Lovely.

After letting out a self-indulgently long yawn, partially to piss her off a little, I arch an eyebrow at the invader who is defiantly leaning on my doorframe, "I think it'd be more fitting if I said that to you. Sony, was it?"

"Sodia! Don't act like you don't remember me, Yuri Lowell!"

"Sonja?"

"Sodia!"

"Sodia. My bad. Well, I see you're new on campus this semester. Welcome. And if you're looking for Flynn, he's not here," I say with an even, taunting tone.

"I'm not looking for Flynn as of now, thank you very much! If I was, this would be my last stop!"

"It should probably be your first," I quipped, visibly irking her even further, "So what? You on a campus tour or something?"

"Shut up! I will have you know that I am a valued pledge of the top sorority here, and I am being kindly asked to spread word of our very exclusive party that will be happening this weekend!" she exclaimed haughtily, hands now on her hips and legs shoulder-width apart.

"'Valued pledge' and 'kindly asked' being used in the same sentence as sorority. Now that's something you don't hear everyday," I muttered, switching eyebrows to judgmentally arch due to fatigue.

"Humph! Not that I was going to anyway, but now I will definitely be skipping handing YOU this flyer, Yuri Lowell!" she was getting angrier by the second, now waving the pink, cheap-looking piece of paper over her head as if it was some sort of leverage. And we all know I could care less.

"Heeeyyyy, lookey here!" a rough, tan hand snatched the flyer from over her head, and I have never been so glad to see my suspiciously-old-to-be-living-in-shared-campus-housing roommate, Raven.

"Give that back, you ruffian! Are you this mongrel's father?!" Sodia jumped, trying to grab the paper to no avail, and then pointed at me accusingly.

"Oo! Your words wound me, young miss feisty! I am a debonair, dashing college student who stands before you! Not a father!"

I couldn't help but snort at that, causing Raven to glare at me quickly and playfully over Sony's head. Sorry, I mean Sodia.

"Hah! I don't buy that. We won't be serving IV drips at this party so I recommend you stay away, geezer!"

"So it IS a party! Hah, well you can count me in!"

"I just said you're not coming!"

I began to rub my temples, "Can you guys take this riveting talk into the hall please? Or to the bottom of the nearest ocean? I have a quiz in three hours and need to sleep before."

"No worries, Yuri, my main man! Feisty over here was just on her way out, wasn't she?" Raven more stated than asked through a crooked smile.

"As if I care to stay! Bye losers!"

"Bye Soda!"

"SODIA! Yuri Lowell!" she screamed as she pushed past Raven, nearly knocking him over. After chuckling and shaking his head to himself, Raven sighed loudly, cracked open a beer and sat on his twin bed across from mine.

"Fan of yours?"

"Some clinger-on to Flynn from high school. She was a class secretary when he was student body president and has hated me ever since. I guess she goes here now. Lucky me."

Raven looked up from his beer excitedly, "Ahh! That name again. Was this Flynn guy really student body president _and_ this star athlete and wiz kid as you've been saying? I'm starting to think this boyfriend of yours is imaginary, Yuri m'boy!" he teased.

I blushed a little, 'Shit, do I really talk about him that much? It's only been a week since we've moved in to our new dorms for sophomore year and Raven already knows this amount about Flynn?'

"Shut it. I don't need to prove anything," I respond flatly, hiding my embarrassment. I take the pillow from behind and pull it over my face, lying back down on the bed in attempt to shut the world out.

"Someone's in a fine mood this afternoon." Raven rolled his eyes and took a longer chug of his beer.

Maybe I was a little pissy. It's been a couple weeks since school started and I've only seen Flynn once. Sounds petty, but I'm used to seeing him almost everyday. We got assigned to different dorm halls this year and I've only been able to catch the elusive male at the library. And even then it was only under the guise of helping him study a research paper. Not that I could help him with anything study-related.

"Well maybe I'll get to meet this mysterious white knight at the party tomorrow night? Whaddaya say, Yules? Let's go!"

"Yuri's not here right now. Leave a message."

O

"Yuri?! Is that you?!" a girly shriek hits my ears as I'm eating french fries alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Some things never change.

"God Estelle, you're so loud sometimes. Who cares, it's just Yuri." comes another, more boisterous girl's voice.

I look up from a particularly enticing fry to see my friends Estelle, and more surprisingly, Rita, who were now standing over the table.

I nodded, "Hey, 'Stelle. Rita, you go here now? I thought you'd be saving up at ZCC since you just graduated 'n all," I asked the younger girl.

"Full ride," she dismissed as if it was a given.

"May we sit with you to eat?" Estelle interjected.

"You even gotta ask? Sit down," I answered with a small smile. Estelle has been going here for a year, and we actually hung out a decent amount, but it was still nice to see her after summer break, (during which she had vacationed all around Nordopolica while my ass was barista-ing and record-mongering).

"Of course!" she nodded happily, gesturing to Rita to follow suite and they both sat, "How was your summer, Yuri? I missed you!"

"Y'know. Same old, same old. Café, record store,"

"-Flynn," Rita flatly added with a cocky grin, eliciting a silencing glare from me before I continued, "I actually wanna stop by there in a sec, seeing as it's pay day."

"Oh, cool! I've been wanting to show Rita anyway, mind if we come with?" Estelle proposed, to which Rita rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to protest. I shrugged yes, we all gathered our book bags, and had our final bites of food before walking over.

O

The bells on the old wooden door jingled loudly as the hinges squeaked open.

"Yuri! Perfect timing. Paychecks just came in! And I have a question~" came a sultry, friendly voice from behind the counter. The store only had a couple patrons–or admirers–at the moment. Rita's face dropped.

"Judy. 'Sup?" I gave a half-wave to my coworker and friend from the same high school we all went to.

"Welllll, because it's Friday and allll," she started to butter me up.

"No."

"Pleease? Cover my shift tonight."

"No. Why?"

"Some crazy girl slipped this invitation under our door last night when I was closing up, and it actually looks kinda fun!" Judith held up the same pink flyer that Raven stole from Sodia earlier.

"Oooh, I wanna see!" Estelle walked past me and sidled up next to Judith, who gave her a detached, but warm, nod as greeting and read it out loud mockingly with some dry humor in her tone.

"Welcome back party!

10 pm, Upper Quarter House on Imperial Street

Entry free, open bar till it runs out!

May your plus one be HOT, and not a THOT!

-Love, the girls at Zaphias Sorority, 3"

"God, I might puke," Rita said with vitriol, now rifling through some records in a far aisle of the store.

"How fun!" Estelle squealed simultaneously.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I heard about it."

"You did?" Rita and Judith both looked at me, bemused.

"Don't act too surprised. I'm more social now, remember?" I said with a wicked grin, knowing neither myself, nor anyone (barring Estelle) would believe I was being serious.

"Yeah, he's right! Let's all go!" Estelle said, getting more excited by the minute, "Rita's first college party, ooo yay!"

"Aw phooey. Now I really want to go! C'mon Yuriii," Judith begged.

"Can't cover you. Date tonight."

"OoOh, with Mr. Flynn?" Judith teased. Estelle perked up as I grunted in response, to which Rita cackled.

Right as my three gal pals were wearing on my nerves and I started to walk past them to grab my paycheck, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

(you're going to kill me)

-(cancelling tonight?)

(not cancelling, just a change of plans…)

O

I walked back toward the counter, where Estelle was animatedly studying the flyer in further detail while Judith was flipping through a fashion magazine, looking bored again.

"Alright, fine, I'll go." Everyone looked up at me suddenly, surprised. Estelle whooped and Rita winced.

"Flynn wants to meet me there instead now," I continued, causing their looks to change from surprise to knowing.

"Well that settles it, then," Judith decided, picking up receiver to the old, corded phone from the dusty counter, dialing a number she was reading off a scrawled notepad.

"Who's gonna cover you? I'm guessing that's the victim, ahem, person you're calling?" I questioned. Judith coyly ignored me and continued to bat her eyelashes while she was following through on arranging for this takeover of her shift. She hung up with a look of satisfaction.

"Excellent. Let's close up early and ditch the shop until my savior gets here. I'll leave the key under the pot outside," Judith said simply, already putting her bag over her shoulder and ushering the girls outside.

"Hold it. Who?"

"Karol."

"That high schooler who started a week ago?! Has he even closed on his own before?" I asked with as much concern as possible, for my voice.

"It's not like it's rocket science," Judith replied, "he'll learn tonight," she added with an evil wink.

Shaking my head, I just allowed us all to get ushered out of the store, even though it was being left unattended in the middle of the day. I sure as hell wouldn't be the one spilling the beans to our uptight manager, Leblanc.

O

"No, they won't fit!"

"Put them on! Now!"

"God, Judy, you can be scary when it comes to clothes!" I yelped, hopping away from her wearing only one pant leg on the hardwood floors of her studio loft near campus. Or, as she called it, 'The Pregame Spot'.

"We're making you hot for you reunion with your man, honey," she chided. Estelle giggled, who was trying on a dark purple minidress of Judith's. Rita sat on the couch, reading something. She said she 'didn't care about getting ready for shit', but was eyeing Estelle's wardrobe change out of the corner of her eye with apparent mild interest. I saw. Poor, poor Rita, and poor, dense Estelle. They'll get it eventually.

"I don't know how I, or he, will feel about this," I said unsurely, but part of me was intrigued at the prospect. Judith was forcing me to try on a "sexier" outfit that was apparently left from one of her 'exes'. I vote one-night stand, but potato, potahto, right? I didn't ask.

Anyway, the outfit consisted of fitted, black jeans that had subtle buckle and zipper detailing, with straps crossing over the back of my thighs in a bondage-esque style, and then a tight, subtly ripped black t-shirt. Completed with my own Doc Martens, and a black leather belt with a silver buckle.

"Hot. Your ass looks perky," Judith announced matter-of-factly, leaving no room for opposing counsel. Estelle nodded excitedly in agreement, and Rita didn't look up from her book.

I hate to say it, but I didn't disagree. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I wasn't used to wearing things so fitted, but it was definitely…nice looking.

"But wait!" Judith decided, running to her bathroom and I heard rustling noises, apprehensive about what was to come.

"Finishing touches~" she sang as she scurried back in, forcefully pushing me down into the couch next to Rita by the tops of my shoulders. Rita and I were both too smart to argue with all the sudden movement, knowing how Judith (and Estelle) were in such moments.

She grabbed my face, smudged eyeliner over my eyes (and said something weird about a fatal strike while holding the eyeliner pencil like a spear?) and ran something through my hair, and before I could finish getting out my protesting words, she held a mirror over my face smugly.

"Done."

I looked, and now I had smudged liner around the tops and corners of my eyes which seemed to intensify their shape, as well as something that added texture to my hair. It was still loose, but was a bit more tousled and piecey. Tendrils danced near my eyelids. Sex hair. Can't lie, these 'finishing touches' were just that. I silently complied. Judith knew what was up.

"Amazing what some product, and by product I mean I, can do," Judith complimented herself, screwing the cap shut tightly. She opted to wear a leather skirt, boots, and a black crop top mock turtleneck. Estelle settled on the purple dress with some white lace up heels, and Rita donned her usual red T-shirt and black jeans with combat boots.

"We all look so fun!" Estelle exclaimed. Rita watched her bounce around the studio, looking slightly flushed.

"Alright, now that we can't fuck up our makeup, time to drink~" Judith pulled a glass bottle of cheap tequila out of the freezer. At least it wasn't plastic.

"Estelle are you-" Rita started, concerned.

"Don't worry, I've learned my limits!" Estelle assured, already joining Judith in the kitchen, who was pouring shots.

I gave Rita a sympathetic look, containing a laugh, and got up from the couch to take a shot too. Something about all the getting ready had butterflies in my stomach. I nervously wondered what Flynn would think of this getup…

Oh shit.

I forgot.

I quickly grabbed my phone and checked my unread messages. Three.

(is that a yes?)

(?)

(please?)

After cheers-ing Judith, Estelle, and eventually a begrudging Rita, I typed with newfound liquid courage:

-(you're on.)

But no response came during the time that we pregamed. That's not like Flynn. Maybe he was there already…

-(sorry. was at work)

It was half true. This getting ready process felt like a job, alright.

O

"Alright, we're almost thereee!" Estelle chimed from the front of the pack, Rita and I trailing behind her and Judith as we approached the large sorority house. I heard loud drunks and bass thumping from the end of the street.

"Well look who decided to show face!" a gruff voice came from behind. I knew it to be Raven. I turned around blankly, "I was forced to come," I deadpanned.

"By your boy? Is he gonna be-" Raven started until he saw Estelle and Judith, "Hey wait! A minute! You've been hiding cute lady friends from your poor ole' roomie, haventcha?! It's not fair, I tell ya!" his hair was slicked back and he wore a black coat. He looked better. For him, that is. Estelle giggled, drunkly.

He then scanned Judith up and down.

"Whoo-eyy! A tall drink-a-water! Raven's the name," he gloated, extended a hand to Judith who had already turned back around and was following Rita, who never turned around to begin with.

"This here's my roommate Raven in the dorms. Raven, Judy. Estelle. Rita," I nodded to everyone. Estelle politely said hello and Raven chased up after Judith, who kept sauntering past.

We were walking up to the door at this point, with the line being six or seven people long. It was 11:00 at this point, and it looked crowded.

"Who is this geezer?!" Rita demanded, "You do not go to Aspio University, do you, old man?"

"Why yes, yes I do tomboy!" Raven teased. Rita gave a look of disgust.

"What are you doing here?!" a raspy voice interrupted. Lord. This chick is everywhere. Sodia was blocking the door with an annoying clipboard in her hands, next to a smaller girl with a green bowl cut and glasses. Neither looked nice, or inviting.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog."

"SODIA!"

Estelle walked up, "You went to Zaphias High with us, right?! Oh my gosh, it's so nice to see you! We were in student government together!" Sodia looked taken aback from the sudden display of kindness.

"G-good to see you too, you can come in, but the losers stay out!" she said and gave the same defiant pose she sported in my dorm's threshold from two days past, pointing accusingly at Raven and me.

Judith walked up, swiftly shoving past the apple-haired girl, and leaned down toward Sodia's face closely.

"Poor thing. You think this is still high school. You think you're important because you're a desperate pledge for this sorority, that, is clearly out of your league. They have you running around spreading flyers like the hired help, and now you're relegated to acting as the fucking bouncer. On top of that, you'll probably be doing all these favors for them and they won't even accept you at the end of this hellish process. I am not one to give a shit about Greek life, but I do hear things,"

"Shut up, slut! What do you know, in an outfit that revealing?" Sodia pointed at Judith up and down, who was unfazed and continued,

"I do know, from what I've heard about these girls, that they do not want to be associated with girls who apparently have not discovered concealer, tweezers, or a hair straightener. You might want to look at your behavior before you start judging the worth of others. Also, my attire has nothing to do with promiscuity. By the way, lovely Estelle over here is family friends with Ioder, who is president of the frat they are affiliated with. You wouldn't want me to make a phone call and ruin your already-dismal chances of actually getting in, do you? We'll be taking our leave of you now. C'mon everyone. Ciao~"

Judith gave a cold smile, and with a tug on my shirt, I was being ushered in with our group, past Sodia's completely stunned face.

Even I felt a little bad. Judy can be a savage, won't lie. Before I could dwell on that, I heard a bunch of guys chanting:

"FLYNN! FLYNN! FLYNN! FLYNN! WOOOO!"

The girls and I turned toward to the kitchen and looked to see…

The almighty Flynn doing a keg stand, teammates holding either leg over his head and he was chugging beer, completely upside-down. He kept it going for decently long too. I was in wonder over that, knowing how much the guy cannot hold his alcohol. Rita gaped, Estelle clapped and joined the chant, while Judith started mingling in the kitchen and was already being handed a beer by a weird guy in a black hoodie.

Raven nudged me with his elbow, "So he IS real! Alright man, I see you're legit. I'm not into guys, but you picked a good one!" I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, seeing this display. Sickeningly enough, he was probably serious.

From upside down, Flynn's hair looked tame but slightly mussed up from the activity, and he was wearing fitted dark blue denim jeans and a white fitted tee that highlighted his toned arms and chest to match his white sneakers.

Dammit, he looked hot and normal, and I looked a hot-ass mess.

I didn't feel comfortable enough in my own skin in this outfit, or environment, to walk over and stop this. Part of me was curious to see how this would pan out, too.

Eventually Flynn made flailing motions, signaling his teammates to lower him back to the ground and allowing him to disengage from the keg. He stumbled away after getting claps on the back and high fives from his friends. He was about to see me, and I was way too sober for this shit.

Raven handed me a flask that I didn't even know he had, much less the contents therein, but I began to chug. It was whiskey. He was growing on me.

"Gimme that!" Estelle snatched it from us and began to guzzle the rest of it, until Rita could wrench it from her hands. And true to form, she looked like she was about to throw up after that final long swig. Back to bathroom duty with you Rita. I don't know how Estelle survived a year of college without her personal hair-holder.

I was about to help when,

"Yuuriiiii~" I felt two warm hands snake around my waist, pulling me against a tight body. I was roughly swiveled around to see Flynn, wearing a goofy grin.

"Flynn. Oh my god." His face was flushed as hell, and he had a slight sheen of sweat, his breath and body emanating warmth. God he was cute.

He took a drunken step backward in order to size me up and down with a horny, intoxicated look of appraisal, before nodding and latching back on to me.

"Flynn, you are drunker than I've seen you before man!" I tried to play it off and push him away nervously, aware that his teammates, as well as other people that ran in his social circles were present. He didn't let me.

"Yuri, where didja get that outfit?"

"Judy made me. It's weird, isn't it? This wasn't my idea, I sw-"

Wet lips descended on my open mouth, allowing him to shove his tongue in immediately. Flynn never kissed me like this in public before. Especially around our peers. It was kind of hot. The part of my mind that was mortified for him and worried about keeping our relationship secret was getting pushed further and further to the back of my mind as he deepened the kiss.

I vaguely heard Raven and Judith cheering and laughing in the background, and maybe even some of his teammates?

I had to break away for air, "Flynn what are you doing? Don't you know where we are?" He ignored my question.

"You look so sexy in that outfit I wish I could fuck you right here," he said lowly and heavily in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers up my spine. He clamped down on my asscheeks with his hands, groping me fully and unabashedly.

"Babe, you are drunker than I've ever seen you before," I whispered back, still unsure of how to act, but definitely feeling a bit fuzzy from the mix of tequila and whiskey in my own stomach. Or Flynn's behavior.

"And the' made me take shots before I drank all that beer," he smiled suggestively, almost looking proud. Was this invasion of the bodysnatchers?

"I saw your moment of glory, doing that keg stand."

"He he, you saw 'dat?"

"It was pretty hilarious," I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He tightened his grip on my ass and pulled me closer in response. I was starting to enjoy playing into this minx role.

"Jus' like that outfit. I'm rock hard seein' you like this, Yuuuri," Flynn said a little bit loudly. My eyes darted around.

"Alright, down boy. What about your teammates who are like ten feet away right now? They don't know about me."

"They do."

"What?!"

"I told them about cha when we'r takin' shots earlier. Didn't know if y'were comin' or not."

"And?"

"Anndd?"

"They were cool?

"Yep," he said with a sweet smile, nuzzling into my neck. I held him in my arms. I looked up over his head to see Raven chatting with Judith, who looked strangely not disinterested in their conversation. They saw us leaned up against the wall and I got a thumbs up from Raven. He then made a comical face and gestured to Judith so she couldn't see, but I think that was a signal that our dorm would be vacant tonight. I was grateful.

"Babe?" he continued.

"Yeah?" I rubbed his back. There's something endearing about this Flynn who needed to be nurtured and watched over.

"I'm hungryy."

O

We stumbled toward the local 24 hour diner, arms snaked around the other's waists the whole time.

We sat on the same side of the booth, pressed against each other.

After scarfing down some burgers and fries, we came up from air and gave a long, heavy look at one another.

"You're beautiful," Flynn said into my eyes, not breaking contact. He looked much more sober now. Our feet were rubbing up against each other's gently. I grabbed his hand down on the booth and widely smiled.

"I love it when it's just you and me," I said with relief. He gave me a chaste kiss and returned to staring at me.

"I wish it could be that way all the time, you know that."

"I don't know that," I replied. He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Yuri…"

"I feel like I haven't seen you this year at all," maybe it was the alcohol, but I wasn't pulling any punches. I didn't want to get upset, but I felt like I've been evaded for a few weeks now. It wasn't like I saw Flynn a lot during summer break either. I was working at the café and the record shop nonstop, he was taking summer classes.

"We're not even in the same block of classes anymore now that you went ahead during the summer and declared your major…sometimes I…ugh nevermind. I'm sorry."

"Say it."

"I just feel like you're going to outgrow me."

"What? Why?" his body tensed up a bit.

"I still don't know what my major will be. Or if I even belong in college. Sometimes I feel like I just came to stay with you. Insecure you might…."

"Might what?"

"Get tired of me," I said, my voice cracking, and before I knew it, a tear was falling down my cheek.

"Babe, babe, babe, stop it," Flynn cooed, wiping my tears away and putting his arm around my shoulder. I was thankful we were tucked away in the corner booth, not knowing I would have put on this little display when we started the night. Fuck alcohol. Or emotions. I don't know. Both.

"You think I could ever get tired of you? I cannot ever fall out of love with you, Yuri Lowell. You've been my best friend and my partner since we were four years old. I don't know a life without you."

"But-""

"No. We're different. And that's okay. You don't have to be a business major, you don't have to do team activities. I love the fact that you don't. Stuff like that doesn't matter. I love that you are you. I know I've been really busy, and I'm sorry. I need to make more time for you," Flynn ranted passionately.

"No, no, I know you're busy," I began to packpedal, and he nodded weakly.

"I've hardly had time to take a shower these days. But I'm never not thinking about you. I need you to know that."

"Sounds cliché," I said right as he looked like he wanted to protest, but I continued, "and I like it," sealing it with a small, sheepish kiss. Feeling slightly embarrassed to be insecure about a lifelong friendship, and a five-year relationship.

"I think you need to see this," he started to pull out a little pocketbook, one I didn't recognize to be his wallet.

"What's that?"

"Proof." I gave him a questioning look.

He just handed it to me. I opened it, and a whole mini album unfurled from the top. I softly gasped.

It was pictures. Of me. Of us.

Old ones, new ones. At least 20 of them, double-sided. Some looked aged and weathered as if they had been held everyday for the past 20 years. The oldest one was a picture taken of us in elementary school. There was another one, from what looked like last year, of me sleeping in my old dorm room. I didn't know he took that one.

I could feel the tangible love and psychic energy all over these pictures; the feeling that they were brought everywhere, treasured, almost. Tears started streaming down my face, uncontrollably. Faster than before. I sobbed quietly and buried my face in his chest.

"Flynnnn" I sobbed, him stroking my back.

O

"You feel calmer now?"

"Yeah, hah. I guess everyone is acting a bit out of character tonight eh?" I grinned, lying in Flynn's arms in my twin XL dorm bed, under the covers and wearing just sweats.

"A bit?" he teased. I punched him in the arm and then nestled back into our cuddled position.

"You're right though. A week is too long to not feel you against me," Flynn lamented. I gave him a quick kiss in response.

"Oh, and by the way, Yuri," Flynn started, looking at me intently again.

"…what?"

"Is that eyeliner?"

END

O

So what did you think? We've got my OTP acting OOC at AU in an AU. Hahaha. A Mess.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
